Road Trip
by Flash Phantom
Summary: PG-13 for Marco and Dylan. Chapter 6: The gang goes Tping. The next day they find out that they have to go home. Find out what happens on the conclusion of Road Trip. Preview of sequal inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Road Trip**  
  
-----  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation or any of it's characters.  
  
-----  
  
**"Chapter One"  
**  
"Spin..." Paige softly said as she clentched Spinner's hand while laying on the beach with him.  
  
"Yah?" Spinner answered grasping her hand back as he watched the sun set over the waves.  
  
"Next week is the last week of school," She said as she looked up at him.  
  
"I know, it's great!" He exclaimed still watching the sunset.  
  
"I was thinking," she said. "Maybe we can go on a trip this summer. Ya know, just you and me."  
  
"With you at the wheel?" He gave a sarcastic afraid look.  
  
"Shut up!" She laughed as she laid her head on his shoulder. "We have a whole week to decide where to go."  
  
"My mom will not go for that," He replied.  
  
"So, we'll just bring Dylan along!" Paige smiled.  
  
"I thought you just said me and you." He argued.  
  
"Well..." Paige began.  
  
"Guys!" A voice yelled from the parking lot near the beach. "We have to get going!"  
  
Paige and Spinner looked back at Dylan standing by his car. "Okay!" Paige yelled as Spinner and she got up and headed for the car.  
  
On the way home Paige and Spinner snuggled in the back while Dylan drove. A few hours had passed when they finally made it to Spinner's house. Spinner kissed Paige and jumped out of the car. Paige moved to the front seat next to her brother. Dylan began driving once more.  
  
-----  
  
Meanwhile at Marco's house...  
  
"Marco!" Mr. Del Rossi yelled. "Get down here now!"  
  
"Ya pa?" Marco asked as he hurried down the stairs.  
  
"You got a phone call from your friend, Dylan!" Mr. Del Rossi replied as he handed the phone to Marco.  
  
Marco ran back up to his room and laid down on his bed. "Hey Dylan!"  
  
"Marco," Dylan said. "We need to talk."  
  
"Uhh..." Marco became afraid. "About what?"  
  
"We need to talk in person," Dylan told him. "Please meet me down infront of your house."  
  
"Okay..." Marco hung up the phone and ran downstairs and out the door. Dylan was parked infront of his house. Marco climbed into the car. "What did you need to tell me?"  
  
"Marco, I'm leaving this summer." Dylan stared at Marco.  
  
"Leaving where?" Marco asked.  
  
"On a road trip." Dylan replied.  
  
"To where?" Marco asked still confused.  
  
"Around Canada and possibly the United States." Dylan replied again. "I want you to come with me."  
  
"Y... you do?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'd have'ta ask. I don't know if my parents would let me go with just a guy."  
  
"So we'll bring Paige and Spinner!"  
  
"I'll let you know."  
  
"Okay." Dylan leaned in to kiss Marco. Marco leaned in aswell. The kiss was short and Marco got out of the car and went back into his house. Dylan drove off. Marco, now back up in his room laid down on his bed hugging his pillow.  
  
'Tommorow is Monday. School ends on Friday,' he thought to himself. 'I'd better ask soon.' Marco ran back downstairs into the living room where his parents were sitting. "Ma, Pa!" Marco said.  
  
"Yes Marco?" His mother asked.  
  
"Can I go on a road trip this summer?" Marco asked.  
  
"Road Trip?" Mr. Del Rossi questioned. "With who?"  
  
"Dylan, Paige, and Spinner." Marco replied. "Ya know? A few of my friends."  
  
"We'll think about it." Mrs. Del Rossi answered. "Now go to bed. You have finals this week."  
  
"Okay!" Marco replied. "Night ma, night pa."  
  
"Night," they both replied. Marco ran upstairs and into his room where he laid down again. He fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
-----  
  
It was early morning monday as Paige and Spinner walked down the hall holding hands. They stopped where Craig and Jimmy were talking.  
  
"Hey guys!" Spinner said.  
  
"What's up guys," Jimmy said.  
  
"Just planning," Paige grinned.  
  
"Planning what?" Craig asked.  
  
"Our road trip." Spinner replied.  
  
"Sweet!" Jimmy said. "Who ya going with?"  
  
"We're gunna see if Dylan will come with us." Spinner replied.  
  
"Cool..." Craig was cut off by the bell. They all went to class.  
  
-----  
  
Inside Science class the teacher began talking about Ladybugs. Spinner leaned up to talk to Marco. "Man! Why do we have to learn about Ladybugs today?" Spinner whispered to his friend.  
  
"I don't know! Atleast it's not bees!" Marco replied.  
  
"Right..." Spinner said. "When are you gunna get over your fear of bees?"  
  
"Never!" Marco stammered. "I told you already, they're flying death bombs."  
  
"Whatever dude!"  
  
"Hey! Dylan wanted me to ask you and Paige something."  
  
"Okay, what is it?"  
  
"Him and I want to go on a road trip but my dad will never let me go with just a guy. We were wondering if you and Paige would come with us."  
  
"A homo road trip?"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"I'm just messin' with you man! We were gunna ask Dylan the same thing. So tell him sure. I don't know why he wouldn't just ask Paige himself."  
  
"Excuse me boys!" The teacher stopped her speech. "Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"  
  
"No mam," they both replied and the teacher continued with her speech.  
  
-----  
  
The rest of the week was filled with finals but all of them had made it to the last day. Paige, Spinner, Marco, and Dylan met at Dylan and Paige's house to leave that day.  
  
"We're leaving today?" Paige questioned. "But it's already 4:00!"  
  
"So," Dylan replied. "We need to get outta here quick."  
  
"Why?" Spinner asked.  
  
"So we don't have to take anymore mushy be safe speeches from our parents." Marco answered.  
  
"Okay... Let's go then!" Paige smiled and looked at her friends.  
  
They all got up and grabbed there bags. They loaded them into the small trunk of the black car with red striped. Paige and Spinner jumped into the back and Dylan and Marco got into the front. Dylan started the car and drove off. The hours seemed to pass quickly. They made it to a small town with a few houses and a motel.  
  
"Dylan!" Paige exclaimed. "There's a motel. We should stop, it's almost 10:00!"  
  
"If you insist little sis," Dylan replied as he turned into the parking lot and parked the car. Dylan left the car and walked into the office and got a room with two beds. He came back to the car and got everyone up. Spinner and Marco had fallen asleep but Paige hadn't. They didn't grab any of their stuff. They just went to their room, room 19. In the room was two beds and a couch. "Okay! Marco and Paige can have the beds! Spinner, you can have the couch and I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
"The couch?" Spinner questioned. "I don't want to sleep there."  
  
"Why not?" Dylan asked him.  
  
"Because couches are not comfy like beds." Spinner replied. "Why don't u take the couch and I'll sleep with Paige!"  
  
"WHAT?" Dylan gave a surprised look.  
  
"Not that way!" Spinner laughed.  
  
"Yah. Why don't you just sleep with Marco?" Paige asked looking over at Marco who was already sleeping on the bed.  
  
"Um... well... um..." Dylan studdered.  
  
"Whatever man!" Spinner said as he jumped onto the other bed followed by Paige. They fell asleep really quick. Dyland walked over to the other bed where Marco was sleeping. He laid down next to him. 'Hmm... This feels a little weird. Marco doesn't know that I am sleeping next to him. What if it freaks him out. Nah... I'm not gunna do anything.' He turned to his side facing Marco's back and fell asleep.  
  
-----  
  
The sun rose the next morning and shined through the window right on Marco's face. Marco opened his eyes to the bright light and looked around. He rolled over to find Dylan sleeping peacefully next to him. He jumped and practically fell out of the bed. He sat up and rubbed his head. 'What is Dylan doing in my bed?' Marco stood up and walked into the bathroom. He washed his face off. The sound of the water woke Dylan up. Dylan went to the doorway of the bathroom to talk to Marco. "Morning Marco!" He smiled at his boyfriend.  
  
"Uh... um... Mor...nin." Marco tried to get out.  
  
"What's up with you this morning?" Dylan looked concerned.  
  
"Well, uh... you... were... in my... bed... next to me..." Marco replied.  
  
"Oh..." Dylan said. "Well I didn't think it would matter too much."  
  
"We didn't like do anything..." Marco started.  
  
"N...No!" Dylan laughed. "I wouldn't do anything like that to you... without your permisson."  
  
"Right..." Marco said. "So, how'd you sleep then? I hope I wasn't a bed hog."  
  
"Not at all." Dylan grinned.  
  
"Okay good," Marco let out a deep breathe.  
  
"Marco, are you okay?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Well..." Marco started.  
  
"You seem a little uptight this morning. Is something wrong?" Dylan asked Marco.  
  
"I had a dream last night... Well, more like a nightmare." Marco replied.  
  
"What kind of nightmare?"  
  
"A bad one." Marco replied.  
  
"Tell me about it." Dylan said.  
  
"Okay." Marco agreed. "We were on the road like yesterday when we stopped to get gas. Somehow, inside was your friend Tom. He was the clerk."  
  
"Tom?" Dylan questioned.  
  
"Yah. You started talking with him and the next thing I knew you followed him into the bathroom. I was able to get the door open and you two were kissing eachother..." Marco began to get tears in his eyes. "You turned to me and just looked at m... me. And then you just beg... gan kissing him again. I began to cry and then you two came out of the bathroom and began laughing at me. Paige and Spinner laughed too. Then the place got really bright and I woke up."  
  
"..." Dylan was speechless.  
  
"A... and... I'm afraid that you ma... maybe like Tom better than me..." Marco was still sobbing.  
  
Dylan put his arms around Marco who was now crying on his chest. "It's okay. I know you thought I was with Tom when you started to like me, but I never liked him as much as I like you." Marco just continued to cry. "Don't worry. I won't choose anyone over you." Dylan kissed Marco's head.  
  
"How sweet!" Paige squeeled.  
  
Dylan turned to find his sister giggling behind them. "When did you get up?"  
  
"Just a few minutes ago." Paige replied as she entered the small bathroom.  
  
"H... how much did you hear?" Marco asked as he began to quit crying.  
  
"Basically the dream part, and what Dylan said." Paige smiled.  
  
"Well, get Spinner up so we can get going!" Dylan ordered as Paige went to wake Spinner up. "We'd better get going also. I'm gunna take a shower real quick."  
  
"Okay," Marco said as he exited the bathroom. Dyland got into the shower and cleaned himself. After he was done they got their extra clothes and left the hotel...  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Road Trip  
**  
-----  
  
**"Chapter Two"**  
  
"On the road again.... I can't wait to get on the road again!" Dylan began singing as he drove his car.  
  
"Dylan!" Paige laughed. "What have I told you about singing?"  
  
"That if you tell me not to," Dylan smiled, "that I should sing louder. ON THE ROAD AGAIN!"  
  
Everyone just began to laugh. Dylan continued driving as the rest of them laughed. A few miles later they found themselves at the Canada/USA border.  
  
"Whao! The border!" Spinner laughed. "Are we going to the United States?"  
  
"That's right!" Dylan smiled. "We are gunna cruise down here for a while!"  
  
"Sweet!" Spinner smiled.  
  
"So, anyone got an idea of a place to go close to the border?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Not really..." Paige said.  
  
"Nope," Spinner replied.  
  
"What about you Marco?" Dylan asked.  
  
"I've kind of always wanted to see one of the great lakes." Marco replied.  
  
"That's sounds fun. What do you guys think?" Dylan asked Paige and Spinner.  
  
"A huge lake," Spinner smiled.  
  
"Sounds romantic." Paige looked at Spinner.  
  
"Romantic..." Marco mumbled to himself.  
  
"Let's go then." Dylan said. "But, which way is it?"  
  
"I don't know." Paige said. "Look! There's a gas station up there. Let's ask them!"  
  
"Good idea!" Dylan drove towards the gas station. He got into the small parking lot and parked. "Everyone out. Get some snacks or take a bathroom brake or something like that." They all exited the car and entered the gas station. Dylan walked up to the desk. "Hello."  
  
"Hi," the young girl clerk replied. "How may I help you?"  
  
"Do you know which way the great lakes are?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Go down that street north and turn right at the light. Continue down that road until you see a sign that tell you which way to go. Follow that sign and you'll be there!" The clerk answered.  
  
"Thanks!" Dylan replied. "Let's go guys."  
  
Everyone grabbed some snacks, bought them and left the store. They got back into the car and Dylan began driving once more.  
  
"So, where are we going?" Paige asked.  
  
"Up this street and then we turn and then we find a sign and we are there!" Dylan replied. Following all of the directions they made it there within the hour. Dylan turned onto a dirt road and stopped by a teller office.  
  
"One car?" The teller asked.  
  
"Yes." Dylan replied.  
  
"Are you camping out here for the night?" He asked.  
  
"Why not?" Dylan replied.  
  
"Okay great!" The teller said. "That will be $35 dollars."  
  
"Okay! Everyone pitch in uh... $8.75." Dylan demanded. Everyone reached into their pockets and pulled out some money and handed it to Dylan. Dylan grabbed some of his own money and handed it to the teller.  
  
"Great!" The teller said. "Take this ticket and tape it to your window. Then drive up to any give spot and camp out for the night!"  
  
"Thanks," They all replied as Dylan drove off. Dylan drove to a small grassy area that led to a beach. "How about here guys?"  
  
"Great!" Paige said.  
  
"Yah!" Spinner agreed.  
  
"..." Marco didn't say anything.  
  
"Marco? Are you all right?" Paige asked.  
  
"..." Marco still did not say anything.  
  
Dylan parked the car in the shade of a tree.  
  
"What are we gunna sleep with?" Spinner asked.  
  
"We have pillows, right?" Paige asked.  
  
"And Sleeping bags!" Dylan replied. "It's all in the trunk with our stuff."  
  
"Great!" Paige said as she opened the trunk and pulled out a sleeping bag and a pillow. Spinner did as well. Dylan grabbed one also. Marco just went up to the lake and sat on the beach. "What's up with Marco?" Paige asked Dylan.  
  
"I'm not sure. He was happy just a little while ago." Dylan answered.  
  
"So go talk to him." Paige ordered.  
  
"Okay." Dylan walked down to Marco and sat down. "Are you okay man?"  
  
"..." Marco did not say a word. He just stared at the waves crashing onto the beach.  
  
"Marco! What's wrong?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Nothing..." Marco answered.  
  
"Somehow I just don't believe you." Dylan replied. "C'mon, you can tell me."  
  
"It's just that I'm afraid of the dark." Marco said. "I'm afraid of staying out here all night."  
  
"Well that's not a big deal," Dylan smiled as he put his arm around Marco. "We're all gunna do it."  
  
"But that won't make me feel better." Marco leaned his head on Dylan's chest.  
  
"Then sleep near me. I'll protect you from whatever you're afraid of."  
  
"Can I sleep in your sleeping bag so I know you'll be as close as possible?" Marco asked.  
  
"If you'd like to, why not?" Dylan replied.  
  
"But, what if something happens between us?" Marco asked.  
  
"We're both too young for that kind of stuff." Dylan reassured, "Nothing is going to happen."  
  
"Okay..." Marco said.  
  
-----  
  
Back up by the car Paige and Spinner are watching Marco and Dylan.  
  
"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come on a road trip with two gay guys who are dating." Spinner joked.  
  
"Spinner!" Paige hit Spinner on the chest. "They can date just like we can."  
  
"Yah." Spinner said. "But can we sleep in the same sleeping bag like I'm sure they will?"  
  
"We'll see." Paige smiled. She made her sleeping bag all strait and neat with her pillow on it. Spinner laid his down right next to hers. They decided to lay one down for Marco and Dylan. Paige and Spinner went down to the beach and sat down by Marco and Dylan.  
  
"Hey guys!" Paige said. "Are you okay now Marco?"  
  
"I'm good." Marco smiled as he looked up at Dylan.  
  
"Great!" Paige exclaimed. "So who wants to go for a swim?"  
  
"In the lake?" Spinner questioned with a WTF look.  
  
"I'm in!" Dylan jumped up and took his shirt off. Paige ran into the lake with her clothes on followed by Dylan. "Spinner, Marco, the water is great. C'mon."  
  
"Um..." Marco hesitated. "Alright." Marco pulled his t-shirt off and ran into the lake.  
  
"Spinner..." Paige motioned for him to come in.  
  
"Okay okay!" Spinner dumped his shirt and ran in as well. They splashed eachother and dunked eachother and just swam around for a few hours.  
  
-----  
  
A few hours had passed and it was beginning to get dark. They were done playing in the water and were laying on the beach staring up at the sky.  
  
"That was fun!" Paige laughed.  
  
"I agree." Marco said as he was finally in a better mood.  
  
Leaving their sleeping bags up by the car, Paige and Spinner fell asleep.  
  
"Are you having fun now?" Dylan asked Marco.  
  
"I am a little loosened up now! I'm still afraid." Marco replied.  
  
"Here." Dylan moved closer to Marco and put his arms around him. "Is that better?"  
  
"Much better." Marco smiled. Dylan leaned down and began kissing Marco. This continued for a while. Marco was not thinking about anything else but Dylan when he reached towards Dylan's shirt and began unbuttoning it.  
  
-----  
  
The morning came once again as they gang laid on the beach. Paige and Spinner were holding eachother. Dylan opened his eyes to find himself only in his boxers holding Marco. Marco was also only in his boxers. Dylan sat up and looked around to find his clothes thrown everywhere. "What the heck happened?" He asked himself as she gathered his clothes. "Please tell me that Marco and I didn't... Oh I can't even say it." Dylan put his clothes back on as Marco woke up. Marco noticed himself with only his boxers on with a flashback of the night before. He instantly jolted to his feet and looked at Dylan.  
  
"Dylan, you said that this wouldn't happen." Marco cried.  
  
"But, I..." Dylan was scrambling for words.  
  
"Did we?" Marco asked. "Or didn't we?"  
  
"I don't remember anything. I just remember us kissing for a few hours and then we went to sleep."  
  
"You and I did it didn't we?" Marco walked closer to Dylan. "You did this to me!"  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dylan sat up! He looked around and realized that he was only dreaming.  
  
Marco, Paige and Spinner woke up to Dylan screaming.  
  
"What's wrong Dylan?" Paige scurried over to her brother.  
  
"I... I just had a bad dream." Dylan was breathing heavily.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay man?" Spinner asked.  
  
"Yah." Dylan got up and re-buttoned his shirt.  
  
Macro stood up and walked ovet to Dylan. "Sorry 'bout that."  
  
"About what?" Dylan asked.  
  
"About unbuttoning your shirt. I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing." Marco smiled.  
  
"It's okay." Dylan smiled back.  
  
"Great!" Marco laughed.  
  
"Hey guys, let's go!" Dylan yelled.  
  
"Where are we going now?" Paige asked.  
  
"I'm not sure!" Dylan replied. "Let's just drive somewhere."  
  
"Oh my GOD!!!" A loud voice yelled from the parking lot. "I cannot believe you guys are here!"  
  
"HAZEL!!" Paige squelled as she jetted towards her friend. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Me and Jimmy decided to drive up here for the week." Hazel replied.  
  
"Jimmy's here?" Spinner got excited. "Where?"  
  
"He's parking his car." Hazel replied.  
  
"So where are you staying?" Paige asked.  
  
"In my parents cabin over there!" Hazel smiled. "Hey! You guys should stay with us for the week. I mean while we're up here if ya want."  
  
"What do you think Dylan?" Paige asked with a please look.  
  
"I guess!" Dylan caved and smiled. "If it's only for a week."  
  
"My parent's said we could stay up here for a week by ourselves." Hazel grinned. "Let's go!"  
  
Hazel, Spinner, and Paige jumped into the back of Dylan's car. Dylan and Marco jumped in the front of it. Dylan followed Hazel's directions and parked infront of a big log cabin. They grabbed there stuff and met Jimmy inside.  
  
"Hey guys!" Jimmy smiled.  
  
"Hey man!" Spinner walked up to Jimmy.  
  
"Pick a room and put your stuff in it." Hazel said as her and Paige picked a room to sleep in. Jimmy and Spinner also picked a room to stay in. Marco and Dylan went all the way down the hall to a big room with a big bed in it.  
  
"What do you think of this room Marco?" Dylan asked.  
  
"For both of us?" Marco gave a slight smile.  
  
"Yah! I mean I figured we've slept next to eachother both nights of our trip so..." Dylan started.  
  
"It's fine. Let's unpack our stuff." Marco put his suitcase on the bed and began to unpack.  
  
-----  
  
Later that night they blasted music and partied all night long. Hazel walked into the pantry and grabbed a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass. Jimmy joined her and began drinking the wine as well. After a while they were both wasted...  
  
-----  
  
The next morning Paige came out of her room looking for Hazel. Hazel ran out of Jimmy's room frantically looking for Paige. "Paige! Paige!" She screamed as Paige ran to her.  
  
"What's wrong Hazel?" Paige asked.  
  
"I... I mean... Me and Jimmy..." Hazel studdered.  
  
"What happened?" Paige asked.  
  
"We got too drunk from the wine and we..." Hazel screamed.  
  
"And you what?" Paige continued asking.  
  
"We... we... had s...sex..."  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

Road Trip -  
"Chapter Three"  
  
"YOU WHAT?" Paige freaked out as Hazel began to laugh. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You are so gullible!" Hazel giggled. "All Jimmy and I did was talk all night. Then, we came up with this plan."  
  
"..." Paige just gave her a dirty look.  
  
"Oh c'mon Paige!" Hazel put her arm around her friend. "It was all in good fun."  
  
"You just wait," Pagie threatened with an evil grin. "I'll get you back."  
  
"Hah!" Hazel smiled. "You just try."  
-  
Meanwhile Dylan was talking on his cell phone in his room. "You're where? ... That's not too far from here... I don't really know how Marco would feel about that ... Well, I can give you a ride, but I'm gunna bring Marco ... How do I know if you're gunna try something? ... Look, do you want a ride or not? ... Fine! I'll be there in an hour... Bye!" Dylan hung his cell phone up and turned to Marco who was sleeping peacefully. Dylan nudged Marco to wake him up. He had no luck. 'I'll just go and drop Tom off and come right back!' He thought to himself as he got some clothes on and left the cabin.  
-  
Paige ran into Spinner's room. "Honeybee! Wake up!" Paige demanded as Spinner rolled over. "I have to talk to you." She ordered.  
  
Spinner opened his eyes and mumbled, "Just five more minutes please."  
  
"Just wake up!" Paige ordered.  
  
Spinner managed to get himself to sit up, "What?"  
  
"We have to pull a prank," Paige said.  
  
"On who?" Spinner became interested.  
  
"On Hazel and Jimmy," Paige smirked.  
  
"Why?" Spinner questioned.  
  
"Don't worry about that Honeybee. We just have to."  
  
"Okay but what?"  
  
They sat there consulting pranks to pull.  
-  
About an hour later Dylan pulled up to a red-ish motel where Tom was waiting. Tom jumped in the car and looked at Dylan. "Thanks for coming to get me."  
  
"No problem," Dylan replied as he backed out and got on the road again. "Where am I taking you now?"  
  
"I just need you to take me into the next town. My Aunt and Uncle live there." Tom replied.  
  
"Who dropped you off here?" Dylan asked.  
  
"My friend who was going up this way." Tom replied as he looked down at Dylan's hand. He motioned his hand towards Dylan.  
  
Dylan moved his hand quickly, "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Sorry," Tom just stared at his lap.  
  
About 45 minutes later, Dylan had made it into the next town.  
  
"Turn here," Tom demanded as Dylan turned the corner and proceeded into a small neighborhood. "It's that red house up there." Dylan continued to drive until he made it to a huge red house with blue trim. He pulled into the driveway and stopped the car. "Thanks Dylan."  
  
"No problem Tom," Dylan smiled. Tom hesitated for a second then quickly leaned in to kiss Dylan. This caught Dylan off gaurd. Dylan's eyes grew wide as Tom tried to kiss him. Dylan pushed Tom off of him. "What's your problem."  
  
"Dylan, I'm sorry, It's just that..." Tom started.  
  
"...It's just that you don't want me to be with Marco!" Dylan yelled.  
  
"I'ts not that I don't want you... Okay yes it is. I had you first!" Tom yelled.  
  
"Not really. We never even dated eachother." Dylan said.  
  
"We almost did!" Tom freaked. "Until that Marco came along."  
  
"Don't make it seem like Marco stole me." Dylan yelled. "It's not my fault I love him!"  
  
"Y.. you love him?" Tom questioned.  
  
"Y...Yah! I do love him. So back off." Dylan demanded. Tom jumped out of the car and went into the house. Dylan backed out of the driveway and began to drive back to the lake.  
-  
Marco finally woke up to find Dylan not there. He looked around but could not find him anywhere. He finally went into Spinner's room where he found Paige and Spinner.  
  
"Morning Marco," Paige smiled.  
  
"Morning," Marco sat down. "Have you seen Dylan?"  
  
"He said he had to go pick up Tom and drop him off somewhere." Paige replied.  
  
"T...Tom?" Marco's face became sad.  
  
"Dude, don't worry," Spinner reassured. "Tom is not competition. Besides Dylan is already with you."  
  
"Yah," Paige smiled. "Dylan would not do that to you. Take it from someone who lives with him."  
  
"To get your mind off it, why don't you help us?" Spinner smiled.  
  
"Yah!" Paige grinned. "Help us prank Hazel and Jimmy."  
  
Marco sighed, "If you insist. What's the prank?"  
  
"We are gunna...."  
-  
Marco ran inside and went right to Hazel and Jimmy. "Jimmy, Hazel, Spinner is hurt!"  
  
"What?" They both yelled aloud.  
  
"Spinner was showing off for Paige by jumping off the rock and trying to dive into the lake. But he hit his head on a rock and now he's bleeding and unconcious." Marco screamed.  
  
"Oh my God!" Jimmy yelled. "Let's go!" They ran outside and up to the beach area where Spinner laid in the sand with Paige by his side crying. "Is he alright?"  
  
"I d... don't know," Paige sobbed. "He's bleeding badly and he's out cold."  
  
"Is he breathing?" Hazel asked as Jimmy knelt down to find out. Spinner was breathing.  
  
"He's breathing." Jimmy said. "But he may have a concusion."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Paige covered her head in her arms and began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny Paige?" Hazel asked. Spinner and Marco began to laugh also.  
  
"What's going on?" Jimmy questioned.  
  
"Boy you guys are so gullible!" Paige smirked right at Hazel.  
  
"WHA?" Jimmy was confused.  
  
It was then that Dylan drove up and parked at the Cabin. He walked down to the beach, "What's going on?"  
  
"Oh nothing!" Spinner smiled. "Just pranking the prankers."  
  
"What prank?" Jimmy questioned. "I never pulled a prank."  
  
"Uh... Jimmy." Hazel said.  
  
"What?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Remember last night when we were talking," Hazel said. "I said that I was gunna pull a prank on Paige."  
  
"Yah, but what does that have to do with me?"  
  
"I told them you helped." Hazel smiled.  
  
"Oh..." Jimmy plopped down. "Well that's okay I guess."  
  
"Right so Marco can I talk to you?" Dylan asked.  
  
Marco's face became worried as he agreed. He followed Dylan up to the top of the big rock. "W... what's up?" Marco asked.  
  
"I wanted you to know that I gave Tom a lift to his aunts." Dylan said.  
  
"I know." Marco replied.  
  
"Oh... Who told you?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Paige did." Marco replied.  
  
"Oh, well I have something to tell you." Dylan's became nervous.  
  
"What is it?" Marco asked.  
  
"It started when Tom tried to hold my hand. I jerked away. But when I dropped him off he like totally kissed me. For a second it caught me off gaurd. He got mad and said he still wanted me. But I said... Well all that really doesn't matter," Dylan said.  
  
"It doesn't?" Marco became even more worried.  
  
"I'm just trying to say that..." Dylan began.  
  
"That you what?" Marco questioned.  
  
"That I... I love you!" Dylan let out a large breathe and smiled.  
  
"..." Marco did not know what to say. He didn't even know if he felt the same way.  
  
"Well..." Dylan said. "You don't have to love me back."  
  
"Um... Can I just think for a little while?" Marco asked.  
  
"If you'd like to." Dylan got up and walked away.  
  
'Wow,' Marco thought to himself. 'I've got some major thinkning to do.' Marco sat on the rock thinking.  
-  
Dylan was laying on his bed in his room when Paige walked in. "Hey bro," Paige smiled and sat down next to him. "What's up."  
  
"Nothing," Dylan sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Paige asked.  
  
"Well, It's just that I told Marco that I loved him," Dylan replied.  
  
"You did?" She smiled. "How cute."  
  
"But, I don't think he loves me," Dylan frowned. "I'm afraid I told him too early."  
  
"It's never too early for love," Paige rubbed her brother's shoulder. At that time Marco walked into the room. "I'll leave!" Paige got up and quickly left the room.  
  
Marco sat down by Dylan on the bed. Dylan sat up and turned so he was facing Marco, "Hey Marco." He smiled trying not to show that he was worried.  
  
"I did some thinking," Marco said.  
  
"About what?" Dylan played stupid.  
  
"I've decided that I..." Marco began.  
  
"...That you..." Dylan moved closer to Marco.  
  
"...That I..." Marco was saying as Spinner ran in.  
  
"Guys," he said frantically. "We have to go back home right now!"  
  
"What?" Dylan questioned. "Why?"  
  
"My sis...sister!" Spinner screamed. "She's been hit by a car!"  
  
"Oh my God!" Dylan got up and so did Marco. "Okay! Get your stuff packed and then we'll leave."  
  
"Okay!" Spinner ran out of the room and began to pack. Dylan and Marco grabbed their stuff and packed it. After a while they were all loaded up in the car. Dylan began to drive rapidly. Speeding as fast as he could.  
-  
After a few hours they were back in town. Dylan drove to the hospital, and as soon as he parked Spinner was gone. He ran inside to find his mother standing there crying. "MOM!" He yelled as he ran up to her.  
  
"Oh Gaven," Mrs. Mason hugged her son.  
  
"Is Kandra all right?" Spinner was worried.  
  
"They say she should be fine." Mrs. Mason said. "But she needs surgery."  
  
"Surgery?" Spinner questioned.  
  
"Yes," Mrs. Mason said. "I will need you home while she's here. I have to work extra shifts to get some money."  
  
"Okay mom," Spinner agreed. The others walked in and sat down in the waiting area.  
  
"Do you think she's okay?" Paige asked.  
  
"I hope so," Dylan replied.  
-  
Many hours had passed and Paige, Spinner, Hazel, Jimmy, and Mrs. Mason were asleep. Dylan was staring out the huge glass windows while Marco stared at Dylan. "Dylan!" Marco called.  
  
Dylan turned to Marco, "Yah?"  
  
"Come with me," Marco said as he got up and walked out of the building followed by Dylan. They walked a little ways down the side of the hospital. "I need to say what I was going to say earlier."  
  
"Okay," Dylan looked down and then looked back up.  
  
"I... I ..." Marco studdered. "I... feel the... s... same way... as you! I love you too."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Road Trip**  
  
-----  
  
**"Chapter Four"**  
  
The next morning Spinner and his mother woke up early to visit Kandra in her room. Kandra was lying on her bed asleep with a gash on her face and cast on her leg and arm.  
  
"Oh baby, please be okay," Mrs. Mason whispered to her sleeping daughter.  
  
Spinner put his arm around his mom and rubbed her back. "She'll be fine. She's tough."  
  
"Spinner, when she gets out of the hospital I need you here to take care of her." Mrs. Mason said.  
  
"Okay..." Spinner agreed.  
  
-----  
  
Dylan woke up with Marco in his arms. He was sitting in one of the wating room chairs. He kissed Marco's head and then slowly moved his arm off of Marco and stood up. He walked down the hall and into the bathroom where he washed his face. He exited the bathroom to find Paige standing there.  
  
"Paige?" He questioned, "When did you get up?"  
  
"Just a few seconds ago," Paige replied.  
  
"Oh," Dylan smiled.  
  
"I'm worried," Paige confessed.  
  
"About what?" Dylan asked.  
  
"About Kandra," Paige freaked. "I spoke to the doctor and he said that she might be in a coma."  
  
"What?" Dylan became worried. "How come they think that?"  
  
"The surgery the preformed on her last night might have put her in it." Paige answered.  
  
"Does Spinner know?" Dylan asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Paige frowned. "If so, I hope he's okay with it."  
  
"That must have been one big car to need coma surgery." Dylan joked.  
  
"Shut up." Paige glared.  
  
"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood." Dylan's face became blank.  
  
At that time Spinner came walking down the hall with a blank stare on his face. Paige and Dylan walked up to him. "Is she okay?" Paige asked.  
  
"She's in a coma," Spinner just stared at the ground.  
  
"I heard." Paige hugged Spinner.  
  
"Man I'm sorry," Dylan said. Spinner just kept quiet for a second.  
  
"What about our road trip?" Paige asked.  
  
"I have to stay here," Spinner frowned. "To help my mom out while my sister is here."  
  
"Oh..." Paige frowned. "Well then I'll help out as well!"  
  
"No no no..." Spinner smiled, "Go on the road trip and send me a post card."  
  
"But I..." Paige started.  
  
"...It's okay." Spinner reassured. "I will be fine without you for a little while. Besides, you can always call me."  
  
"That's true," Paige said.  
  
"So go," He smiled. "Have fun for me, k?"  
  
"Okay..." They hugged eachother.  
  
"I hate to break it to you but..." Dylan started.  
  
"...But what?" Paige interuppted.  
  
"Mom said that we had to stay here if we came back to town," Dylan frowned. "So, we'd better get out of town before they realize that we are here."  
  
"Oh... Okay." Paige looked at Spinner and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
"Bye," Spinner smiled.  
  
"Bye," Paige smiled back.  
  
Dylan and Paige walked back to the waiting area and woke Marco up. They then went to the car and exited the hospital parking lot.  
  
"Hey!" Paige said as she got an idea.  
  
"What?" Dylan asked while he drove.  
  
"Go to Ash's house." Paige said as she dailed a number on her cell phone. "...Hello... Ash... Get packed! We are going on a road trip... Okay... Be there in a few... Bye!"  
  
"You're inviting Ashley?" Marco questioned.  
  
"I already did," Paige grinned. "I've decided that I will no longer be the only girl here. Is that okay Dylan?"  
  
"NO!" Dylan laughed. "Just messing. It's fine." Dylan pulled up to Ashley's house. Ashley ran out of her house with a backpack and jumped in the back next to Paige.  
  
"Ash!" Paige squeeled.  
  
"Hey Paige," Ashley smiled. "Thanks for inviting me. I hate being at home during the summer."  
  
"Me too!" Paige laughed followed by Ashley.  
  
Dylan began driving once more. He drove out of town and back onto the highway. "So, where are we going this time?" He asked.  
  
"Ash? Do you have an idea?" Paige asked.  
  
"Uh... How about Colorado?" Ash smiled.  
  
"Colorado?" Marco questioned. "I have a cousin who lives up there. In Ft. Collins."  
  
"Really?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yes!" Marco smiled. "My cousins name is Marta."  
  
"Is she italian?" Dylan sarcastically asked.  
  
"Yes yes," Marco laughed. "Her, her dad, her mom, her sister, and her other sister."  
  
"Wow!" Paige laughed. "That's a lot of people."  
  
"You should ask if we can stay with them." Dylan said.  
  
"Oh no!" Marco quivered.  
  
"Why not?" Paige asked.  
  
"Because my uncle Mikel is very stubborn and stricked like my father." Marco frowned, "There is no way he will let all of us stay there."  
  
"Why not just call and ask?" Ash questioned.  
  
"Okay okay..." Marco grabbed his phone. "I will try." He dailed an out of area phone number. It rang a few times and then a girl answered.  
  
"Hello," the girl said.  
  
"Marta?" Marco questioned.  
  
"Yes," she said. "Who is this."  
  
"Marco!" He smiled.  
  
"Marco, my cousin Marco?"  
  
"That's right!"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Hey is uncle home?"  
  
"No no, he's in Houston like always."  
  
"Oh, then can I talk to auntie?"  
  
'Um... Yah. Hold on."  
  
"... ... ... Hello?"  
  
"Auntie?"  
  
"Yes. Hello Marco."  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Me and my friends are coming into town soon this week."  
  
"Oh really? You should come visit!"  
  
"That's what I needed to ask you about. Can me and my friends stay with you guys while we are in town?"  
  
"Um... Mikel isn't going to be back until next weekend. How many friends?"  
  
"Just three."  
  
"I guess. Call when you get into town k."  
  
"Okay... Thanks."  
  
"Chaou."  
  
"Chaou!"  
  
"So...?" Paige anticipated.  
  
"My uncle is out of town and she said we can stay for a little while!" Marco grinned.  
  
"Sweet!" Ashley smiled.  
  
"Why do you want to go there anyways?" Paige asked.  
  
"Well," Ashley said. "Craig is going to be there this week."  
  
"Craig?" Paige was surprised. "What do you want to see Craig for?"  
  
"I have been depressed since we broke up!" Ashley became sad. "I was hoping to find him and get him back."  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Paige asked.  
  
"No," Ashley replied. "I still love him. I want him back. His family lives in Ft. Collins as well as Marco's family members."  
  
"Oh I see," Paige said. "Just let me know if you need any help."  
  
"Okay!" Ashley got comfy and closed her eyes.  
  
-----  
  
A day and a half had passed when they finally made it into Ft. Collins. Dylan was so tired from driving all night to get there quickly he fell asleep at the wheel. Luckily Paige was able to get the car to stop. She continued to drive the rest of the way. Marco directed her to his cousin's house. Paige parked the car infront of a huge wooden house with much grass and flowers around it. They all got out of the car and grabbed there bags. When they made it to the front Paige rang the door bell. And, of all people at the door...  
  
"CRAIG?"  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Road Trip**

* * *

**Note:** This story is now officially dedicated to my number one fan, Lexypoo. Her ideas have helped me make this story!

* * *

**"Chapter Five"**  
  
"Craig?"  
  
"Guys?" Craig questioned. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"My cousin Marta lives here," Marco replied. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I am here with my cousin," Craig answered.  
  
"Who's your cousin?" Paige asked.  
  
"Adam," Craig answered. "We are here helping Marta with some present for their friend."  
  
"Oh..." Marco looked down and then back up. "We are staying here, so can we come in?"  
  
"I guess. Marta told me to get the door." Craig moved out of the way, and Marco, Dylan, Paige and Ashley walked inside. They walked in and out came Marta followed by her friend Adam. Marta had shoulder length, strait, black hair. Her skin was white, and she was wearing a black tank-top and navy blue jeans. Adam had short, brown hair under a green, CSU Rams cap. He had a white T-shirt on along with his flame swimming trunks.  
  
"Marco!" Marta smiled and hugged her cousin.  
  
"Hey Marta," Marco replied with the double kiss on the cheeks thing.  
  
"How have you been?" Marta asked.  
  
"Very good!" Marco smiled. "Oh I would like you to meet my friends." Marco walked back and pointed to each of his friends, "This is Paige, Ashley, and my boyfriend Dylan."  
  
"Oo..." Marta smiled. "You have a boyfriend. How cute! This is my friend Adam and his cousin Craig."  
  
"We know Craig!" Paige said.  
  
"Really?" Marta questioned, "How?"  
  
"He lives in the same town as us and goes to our school," Ashley smiled.  
  
"How nice!" Marta said. "You can put your stuff downstairs in the guest bedroom and then come up to my room."  
  
Marco, Dylan, Ashley, and Paige went down the stairs and turned the corner. There was a small guest bedroom where they put their stuff. They began to walk back upstairs when Dylan said, "How come she knows you are gay, but your parents don't?"  
  
"She's more understanding," Marco replied. They continued to walk past the door way and up another set of stairs and right into Marta's room. "What are you guys doing up here anyways?"  
  
"Our friend Abi is having a pool birthday party tonight!" Marta grinned. "We are making her a huge collage of different things for her present. You guys wanna help?"  
  
"Sure!" Marco kneeled down and began glueing pictures toghether. The rest of them just stood there.  
  
"I bet Abi wouldn't mind if your cousin and his friends came." Adam said. "She said Craig could come."  
  
"Awesome!" Marta smiled. "You guys have swimsuits right?"  
  
"Yes," they all replied.  
  
"Great!" Marta continued glueing pictures.

* * *

A few hours had passed and 7:00 rolled around. Dylan pulled up to a community pool by a large elementry school. "We're here!" He yelled as the scrunched few in the back wiggled out. They went inside and found Abi. Abi had short curly hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Hello!" Abi smiled as she hugged Marta and Adam.  
  
"Hey," Adam and Marta said.  
  
"This is my cousin Craig!" Adam said as another girl walked up to them. This girl had shoulder length, dark brown with blonde streaks, hair.  
  
"Who's this cutie," the girl said as she shook Craig's hand. Ashley began to get angry and tried to walk up to them, but Paige held her back.  
  
"This is Craig, my cousin." Adam replied.  
  
"Yes, and this is my cousin Marco," Marta smiled, "and his friends Paige, Ashely, and ... Dylan!"  
  
They all smiled.  
  
"Everyone in the pool!" Abi yelled as she jumped into the rectangular pool followed by everyone else.  
  
Ashley swam up to Lexy who was talking to Abi. "HEY!" She yelled.  
  
Lexy turned around, "What's your problem?"  
  
"What makes you think you can have Craig?" Ashley sneered.  
  
"It's not like you have a claim on him!" Lexy argued.  
  
"I did not come all the way here so you could have Craig!" Ashley screamed.  
  
"Well what makes you think he's yours?" Lexy questioned.  
  
"I dated him once," Ashley snickered.  
  
"So then you're his recycled girl," Lext chuckled. "Do us all a favor and get over yourself!"  
  
"OO!" Ashley slapped Lexy across the face. Lexy slapped her back.  
  
"CAT FIGHT!" Adam yelled as everyone gathered.  
  
Lexy put her hands on Ashley's shoulders and began shaking her. Ashley grabbed Lexy's hair and began to pull hard. Lexy kicked Ashley's legs making her lose her balance. Lexy then pushed Ashley under. Ashley forced her way back up and socked Lexy in the nose. Blood began dripping out into the pool. Lexy was having none of it. She socked Ashley in the eye. Ashley let go of Lexy and passed out. Marco and Dylan grabbed Ashley's arms and lifted her back up and took her out of the pool. Everyone else followed.

* * *

Ashley began opening her eyes. She looked around to see many people around her. "Ugh... What happened?"  
  
"Lexy cleaned your clock!" Adam exclaimed with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Shut up Adam," another girl ordered. Adam gave her a dirty look and kept quiet.

* * *

Later that night Craig and Adam where getting ready for bed in Adam's room.  
  
"Some night!" Adam exclaimed as he put his pajama pants on.  
  
"Does this always happen up here?" Craig asked.  
  
"I've only had girls fight over me before," Adam laughed.  
  
"Yah right!" Craig grinned as he threw a pillow and a blanket on the beige carpeted floor.  
  
"So who's this Ashley chick anyways?" Adam asked.  
  
"She's my ex-girlfriend," Craig replied.  
  
"Why ex?"  
  
"I cheated on her with Manny Santos."  
  
"Who's Manny Santos?"  
  
"This girl from my scho... Oh just look at this picture," Craig pulled a picture and gave it to Adam.  
  
Adam looked at it for a second, "Damn! She's hot!"  
  
"Yes she is, but our relationship was short-lived aswell."  
  
"Because they figured out your sceam?"  
  
"Pretty much!"  
  
"I'll have to come up to Toronto sometime and check this chick out."  
  
"Right... You do that..."  
  
They both laid down and went to sleep.

* * *

At Marta's house Marco and Marta sat in Marta's room talking.  
  
"So you haven't told your parents yet?" She asked.  
  
"You know how stricked my dad is," Marco complained. "He'd disown me."  
  
"Kinda like my dad." Marta said.  
  
"Yah well just don't tell anyone and we'll be good."  
  
"Of course not," Marta smiled.

* * *

The next morning Marco woke up on Marta's floor. Marta was out of the room at the time. Marco got up and walked down the off-white carpeted stairs. There at the stone table sat Marta, Dylan, Paige, Ashley, Guilia, and Anna.  
  
"You know you and you're sisters look a lot alike Marta," Dylan pointed out.  
  
"UH!" Marta gave a sarcastic evil look.  
  
"We look nothing like her," Guilia and Anna said.  
  
"Oh... Sorry," Dylan looked down.  
  
"Hey guys," Marco said.  
  
"Hey!" They all replied.  
  
"Sit down Marco," Marta said. Dylan saved a seat, next to him, for marco.  
  
"So what are we doing today?" Ashley quickly asked.  
  
"I thought that we could hit the mall," Marta answered.  
  
"We should invite Adam and..." Ashley started.  
  
"He's gunna meet us there, with his cousin... uh," Marta said.  
  
"CRAIG!" Ashley snapped. "That's his name."  
  
"S...sorry," Marta looked around.

* * *

"ADAM!" Adam's mother yelled from downstairs.  
  
Adam went to the stairs and called down, "Yes mom?"  
  
"Are you guys ready to go to the mall yet?" She yelled.  
  
"We'll be right down," Adam yelled and walked back into his room. "We gots to go now Craig."  
  
"Okay," Craig smiled. "Hey you should call that Lexy chick and invite her to the mall."  
  
"What are you in love with her now?" Adam questioned.  
  
"She's pretty cute," Craig confessed.  
  
"Oh..." Adam laughed.

* * *

Later, at the mall, Marco and friends waited for Adam and Craig to show up. At that time Lexy walked up to them.  
  
"Hey guys," Lexy grinned.  
  
"Hey Lexy!" Marta exclaimed. "I didn't know that you were gunna be here."  
  
"Adam invited me," Lexy smiled.  
  
"Oh cool!" Marta said.  
  
"Oh great... The whore's here," Ashley whispered to Paige.  
  
"Ashley, you can't hold on to Craig forever," Paige said.  
  
"I have to see if it will work again before I give up," Ashley claimed.  
  
"Whatever you say," Paige said.  
  
Finally Adam and Craig made their appearance.  
  
"It's about time!" Marta snapped.  
  
"Sorry," Adam said.  
  
"Yah," Craig laughed. "Adam's mom let Adam drive and he did it all slow."  
  
"I did not!" Adam yelled.  
  
"Nah I'm just messin," Craig lauged.  
  
"You're so funny Craig, " Lexy claimed.  
  
"Uh... Thanks lexy," Craig said.  
  
"Of course," Lexy grinned.  
  
Ashley walked over and pushed Lexy aside. "Hey Craig," she said.  
  
"Hi Ash," Craig frowned.  
  
"Let's walk around," Ashley said.  
  
"Actually..." Craig began.  
  
"Oh come on," Ashley persisted.  
  
"That's okay," Craig smiled. "I'd rather walk around with Lexy!"  
  
"What...?" Ashley's jaw dropped.  
  
"I said I wanna hang with Lexy," Craid snared. "I wanna get to know her."  
  
"Really?" Lexy started screaming like a little school girl.  
  
"Uh..." Craig laughed. "I do."  
  
"Oo..." Paige smiled. "We should go walk around and leave these two alone."  
  
"Yah," Marco laughed. "It's getting too hot in here!"  
  
They all began to walk in the other direction leaving Craig and Lexy behind. "Ash, come on," Paige demanded.  
  
"Actually, I have to go find a bathroom." Ashley lied, "I'll catch up in a few."  
  
"Do you want me to wait?" Paige asked.  
  
"No, I'll just find you guys." Ashley began walking leaving Paige to walk the other way. Ashley then turned into a nearby store. She then poked her head out and watched Lexy and Craig.

* * *

Lexy and Craig sat down on the fountain edge and began to talk.  
  
"So are you from this town," Craig asked.  
  
"Nope! I'm from Toronto like you." Lexy smiled.  
  
"How is it that I don't know you then?" Craig asked.  
  
"Well, I went to Degrassi Elementary." She confessed.  
  
"So did I, wait..." Craid said. "There was a girl in my 3rd grade class named Lexy. But, she moved away."  
  
"That was probably me!" Lexy giggled.  
  
"Really?" Craig questioned. "That means we've known eachother since then."  
  
"Then we can hook up easilier." Lexy grinned.  
  
"Say what?" Craig smiled.  
  
"I mean..." She began as Craig leaned in and kissed her. He then pulled off. "Wha..."  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Craig smiled. "You're just so beautiful."  
  
Lexy then put her arms around Craig's shoulders and leaned in towards him. They began making out. Nearby Ashley was still watching what was happening. She quickly exited the store and stomped over to Craig and Lexy. "What the hell are you two doing?" She yelled.  
  
Craig broke the kiss, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Kissing!" She glared, "you two barely even know eachother."  
  
"You'd be surprised." Carig grinned.  
  
"Do you have a problem with it?" Lexy got in Ashley's face.  
  
Ashley did the "Z" Snap. "Actually, I do have a problem with it."  
  
"So it's on again?" Lexy grabbed Ashley and began shaking her. Ashley socked Lexy in the stomach. Lexy retalliated with a head to head bash. Ashley stepped back a bit as Lexy lunged at her and pushed her to the floor. Ashley got up and began pushing Lexy. She pushed Lexy right over the edge of the fountain. Lexy began to fall, but as she did she grabbed Ashley's arm. Into the water they went.  
  
A security guard finally showed up, "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
Lexy and Ashley, both wet, just looked at him.  
  
"That's it!" He yelled, "both of you out!"

* * *

Outside stood Lexy and Craig, with Ashley nearby.  
  
"That was intense," Craig laughed.  
  
"I don't take trash from a skank!" Lexy exclaimed. "When it's on, it's on!"  
  
"Right!" Craig smiled. "So you wanna get outta here?"  
  
"And do what?" Lexy asked.  
  
"Whatever we decided to do," Craig grinned as he grabbed Lexy's hand. They began to walk away.  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Road Trip**

* * *

**"Chapter Six"**  
  
Later that night Adam was in his room putting on black clothes. This is when he heard Craig yell from outside. Adam ran down the stairs and opened the front door.  
  
"Craig?" Adam questioned.  
  
"Hey thanks man," Craig panted.  
  
"Where were you," Adam asked. "It's like 10:30."  
  
"I was... no where."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Why are you all dressed in black?"  
  
"I'm going Tping with a few of my friends."  
  
"Like Marta and my friends you mean?"  
  
"Yah. And, my friend Mitch is coming too. He has my extra TP."  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Just go up to my room and find something black to wear."  
  
Craig ran up to Adam's room and began to search.

* * *

Later they both walked over to an area in a near by neighborhood known as the Landings. Adam and Craig went to a wooden fence and jumped it and walked around to the front of the house. Infront of the house stood Marco and crew, Marta, and Mitch. Mitch is a tall kid with shaggy-ish dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Adam and Craig walked up to them.  
  
"Okay let's do this!" Adam demanded.  
  
"Right!" They all said.  
  
They all traveled over to a street known as Saturn Drive. Adam pin pointed the house number and told everyone. Once they were all sure they began preparing the toilet paper. They fired many rolls onto that house and around posts. Also, they through it cleverly up the trees to make a big mess.  
  
"Okay, break out the shaving cream," Mitch smiled.  
  
Marta and Adam reached into their backpacks and grabbed many bottles of shaving cream. Each bottle was given to each person there. They began spraying it all over the lush green lawn infront of the house. Then, Adam stupidly began spraying the windows. This woke someone up. The light in the house turned on and they all scattered. Behind trees they went. A young girl with shoulder length brown hair walked out. But no one could tell that it was really their good friend Annie. And, she was in a purple slip as pjs.  
  
"Is that Annie?" Mitch whispered to Adam.  
  
"Dude it is," Adam whispered back.  
  
"WHO'S OUT THERE?" Annie yelled. There was silence. No one answered to the girl standing on the porch. "Ok... Come out and I'll show you my bo..." Suddenly Adam and Mitch jumped right out from behind the tree. "AH HA!"  
  
"Damn!" Adam yelled.  
  
"Adam?" Annie questioned.  
  
"Uh..." Adam made his voice deeper. "My name is Deigo Fiorelli."  
  
"You loser." Annie glared. "Don't lie to me."  
  
"Uh... He's not," Mitch said.  
  
"MITCH!" She exclaimed.  
  
The others slowly snuck away and down the street to wait.  
  
"I'm gunna get you for this, where's my knife?"  
  
"Three... Two... One... GO!" Adam demanded as him and Mitch began to run. Annie ran after them. They caught up with the group and they all began running. Annie quit running and mumbled to herself, "I know where they live." Then she went back inside.

* * *

It was early. Adam and Craig had stayed over at Mitch's house while everyone else stayed at Marta's. Mitch's parents and siblings were gone, but Adam, Craig and him were still asleep. Then, a loud knock came to the door waking Mitch and Adam up. They ran up the carpeted stairs and answered the door. And of all people, it was Annie stading there with a cop.  
  
"Hey guys," she grinned.  
  
"May we talk to you young men?" The officer asked in a fakey low voice.  
  
"Um... What about officer?" Mitch asked.  
  
"About what you boys did last night." He answered.  
  
"Okay, but please, tell me why your vioce sounds so fake." Adam smiled.  
  
"WHAT?" A girl voice came out but then went low, "I mean... what?"  
  
"Ah ha!" Adam laughed. "I knew you weren't a cop."  
  
"Then what is she.. I mean he?" Annie stumbled.  
  
"She's..." Adam got in the officers face, "Emily!" Adam ripped of the fake mustache and revealed Emily's face to Mitch.  
  
"Emily?" Mitch questioned.  
  
Emily was a short girl with blonde-ish hair down past her shoulders and blue eyes. "I told you this wasn't going to work Annie."  
  
"You lie," Annie glared. "This was your idea."  
  
"Right so are you guys done?" Mitch asked.  
  
They both just looked at Mitch.  
  
"Because it's like 8:30 in the morning and I'm still tired," Mitch confessed.  
  
"Yah me too." Adam yawned.  
  
"So, we'll see you guys later." Mitch began to shut the door but Annie pushed it back open.  
  
"Wait, we have something for you," Annie held up a box with a cake in it.  
  
"Oo..." Adam said.  
  
"Cake!" Mitch smiled. "I love cake." Mitch snatched the box out of her hand and shut the door. He walked into his kitchen and set the cake down. Then, Adam and he went down stairs and went back to sleep.

* * *

A few hours had passed and Paige was talking to her mom on a cell phone.  
  
"No... Mom!" She yelled. "We've only been gone for like a week...But this was supposed to be summer trip, not a week trip... Mom please... FINE!" Paige hung up on her mom.  
  
"What happened?" Ashley asked.  
  
"My mom says that Dylan and I have to come home by Friday." Paige frowned.  
  
"We do?" Dylan walked in.  
  
"Yah," Paige said. "I tried to negotiate with her but she says we need to be back in town by Friday."  
  
"Well then we'd better go then," Dylan said. "If we leave now then we can make it by late Friday."  
  
Paige sighed, "Okay."  
  
They all began to pack their stuff back up.

* * *

"Yum... Cake!" Craig smiled as he lifted the top to the box up. Mitch and Adam were getting forks and plates. Mitch grabbed a knife and began cutting the cake. Each of them grabbed a cube shaped piece of cake and put it on their plate. Craig was the first to take a bite. "Yumm..." He began as his mouth began to get really really hot. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! Water, water. Get me some freakin' water."  
  
"Dude whats wrong?" Adam asked.  
  
"Hot hot, don't eat it it's hot." Craig ran to the sink and turned on the fossit. He began to drink it rapidly.  
  
Adam and Mitch just began laughing as they set their cake back down. Mitch got a marker and wrote "For Lindsey" on the box. Then he began to laugh.

* * *

"I can't believe that we already have to go home," Paige said as she put her bag into Dylan's trunk.  
  
"Yah well Mom is boss," Dylan said.  
  
"We can still have fun up in Toronto you know." Marco smiled.  
  
"Yah right!" Paige snapped.  
  
They got into the car and drove off onto the road and back to Toronto.

* * *

At that time Mitch, Adam, and Craig were sitting on Mitch's porch.  
  
"So why were you so late getting home last night Craig?" Adam asked.  
  
"I was just hanging out with Lexy." Craig lied.

* * *

A month and a half had passed and Craig was getting ready to leave.  
  
"Well, I'd better go," Craig said.  
  
"Hold up!" Adam's mom said.  
  
"What?" Craig asked.  
  
"Adam's going with you." She said.  
  
"What?" They both questioned.  
  
"He's gunna go live with you for the school year." She said.  
  
"What?Why?" Adam asked.  
  
"To change your scenery a little and because Craig's step-dad wanted to meet you."  
  
"Um..."Adam was speechless.  
  
"Now go get packed." She ordered. Adam glared for a second, then sighed, and then went to his room to pack.

* * *

They got into the car and began driving to the airport so Adam and Craig could go to Toronto.  
  
"So, what did you do with Lexy?" Adam asked, "I've asked you like all summer, I know you did something with her."  
  
"Maybe I'll tell you when your mom isn't here." Craig said.  
  
"Oh fine!" Adam exclaimed.

* * *

**THE END!**  
  
**A preview:** Yes there will be a sequal. Dylan is gunna go off to college. What is Marco goint to do? And what happens when things heat up between Manny and Adam? What will JT do? And lastly, what will happen when Lexy shoes up baring some life-changing news to Craig? Find out in... "Life in Toronto"  
  
**Authors Notes:** Thanks for reading my story. Also thanks for reviewing... 


End file.
